1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device used for a portable intelligence terminal structured with a first member composed of a keyboard main body and a second member composed of a display device, in particular, suitable for use in connecting the second member, which is comparatively massive at a portion of the display device, to the first member in a openable and closable manner relatively.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventionally, as this kind of a hinge device, a technology disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-337008 is well-known.
A hinge device disclosed in this laid-open patent official gazette includes: a shaft having an arresting portion at an end portion; a case body having a rotation arresting means allowing the shaft to be inserted through axially at the central portion and to be arrested at an arresting portion; a slider cam slidably arrested in a key groove provided on an open end side of the case body in the axial direction and having a cam portion at one end, and at the same time, allowing the shaft to be inserted through axially at the central portion; a fixing cam having a cam portion at an end confronting to the cam portion of the slider cam and allowing the shaft to be inserted through axially at the central portion; and a compression spring rounded around the shaft, being accommodated in the case body, and installed resiliently between the case body and the slider cam.